Das Imperium der Skrall
center|375px Empire of the Skrall ist ein Story-Serial von bioniclestory.com, das seit Mitte Januar 2009 über die Skrall, Tuma und die anderen aus dem Stein-Stamm berichtet. Kapitel 1 Tuma schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Der Schlaf war ihm willkommen gewesen, aber die Träume, die er gebracht hatte, hatten nicht dazu beigetragen, seinen Geist zu besänftigen. Jetzt setzte er sich in seiner abgedunkelten Kammer auf und starrte aus dem Fenster auf den sternenübersäten Himmel von Bara Magna hinaus. Tiefgründige Gedanken, Zweifel oder Reflektion waren nie sein Ding gewesen. Seine Klasse innerhalb der Skrall Gesellschaft – diejenigen, die von Natur aus dazu gedacht waren, Anführer und die Wildesten der Krieger zu sein – legten keinen großen Wert darauf, in sich zu gehen oder zurückzuschauen. Das Leben war einfach: vorwärtsgehen, erobern, das Genommene sichern und dann weitergehen. Genau das hatte die Skrall zu so gefürchteten Kriegern in dem großen Krieg gemacht und ihnen geholfen, nach der Spaltung als Stamm zu überleben. Abgeschnitten von ihrem Heimatland nach jener globalen Katastrophe, waren die Skrall fest entschlossen, die Landstriche zu zähmen, in denen sie sich wiederfanden – das vulkanische, instabile und gefährliche Territorium nördlich der Schwarzen Stachelberge. Obwohl manche Teile davon selbst nach Zehntausenden von Jahren sogar für sie zu tückisch blieben, um erkundet zu werden, wurden sie die unbestrittenen Meister ihres Imperiums. Dann änderte sich alles. Eine neue Rasse von Kriegern tauchte auf, leise, tödliche Gestaltwandler, die aus dem Nichts zuschlugen und dann wieder verschwanden. Skrall Krieger starben in Scharen, ebenso wie die anderen Mitglieder von Tumas Klasse, bis nur noch er übriggeblieben war, um den Stamm anzuführen. Obwohl es gegen seine Natur ging, scharte Tuma letztendlich die Skrall Armee und die Fels Agori um sich und führte sie nach Süden durch die Schwarzen Stacheln in neue Territorien und in Sicherheit. Tuma stand auf und verließ seinen Unterschlupf. Selbst mitten in der Nacht war die Stadt Roxtus geschäftig. Skrall Patrouillen waren durchgängig auf Achse, während Knochenjäger mit gefangenen Glatorianern und Vorox zum Verkaufen hinauf zu den Toren ritten. Agori Gefangene, die in der Wüste aufgegriffen worden waren, waren hart an der Arbeit, um neue Wälle zu bauen und Skrall Waffen und Rüstungen zu reparieren. Die Arbeit endete nie … das durfte man auch nie zulassen, wusste Tuma. Er hatte viele Dinge während jenen letzten Schlachten gelernt, als die Kämpfe vom Tal des Labyrinths bis zum tiefsten Herzen der Skrall Lager wüteten. Seine Leute konnten nie zu viel Territorium besetzt halten, nie zu gut verteidigt sein, oder nie auch nur einen Moment auf ihrem Eroberungsmarsch zögern. Obwohl die Wüste in Sachen Ressourcen wenig anzubieten hatte, gewährte sie ihrem Besitzer eine Sache, die jeder Anführer wollte – Platz zum Kämpfen. Und eines Tages würden sie wieder kämpfen, dessen war sich Tuma sicher… eines Tages würden die Dinger, die die nördlichen Berge durchstreiften, ihnen hierher folgen. Fürs Erste jedoch konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Süden richten. Die Dörfer von Bara Magna waren verstreut, ihre Beziehungen zueinander erstreckten sich von gleichgültig bis angespannt. Es war zweifelhaft, dass sie imstande sein würden, viel Widerstand zu leisten, würden die Skrall jetzt angreifen, aber „zweifelhaft" war nicht gut genug. Tuma würde keinen Zwei-Fronten-Krieg riskieren, mit den Glatorianern und Agori vor ihm und seinen anderen Feinden hinter ihm. Wenn die Skrall bereit waren, um zuzuschlagen, musste Bara Magna bereit sein, um zu fallen. Der Anführer einer Skrall Patrouille tauchte vor ihm auf. Tuma beäugte ihn einen Moment lang, um Notiz von dem Schaden an seinem Schwert und Schild zu nehmen. Der Krieger hatte in dieser Nacht Kampf gesehen. „Berichte", blaffte Tuma. „Knochenjägerangriffe haben Tajun isoliert", sagte der Skrall. „Euer Abgesandter hat sich mit den Jägern getroffen, um gegen ihre Pläne für einen Raubzug auf Vulcanus zu argumentieren." Tuma lächelte. „Und garantiert dadurch, dass die Knochenjäger ihn durchziehen werden. Sehr gut. Und sind ihre Pläne aufgezeichnet worden?" Der Skrall nickte und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Tasche hervor. Er überreichte sie Tuma, der sie aufrollte und ihre Inhalte überflog. Nach einem Augenblick schaute er wieder den Krieger an. „Die Knochenjäger wissen nicht, dass wir diese Kopie haben?" „Nein, Anführer", sagte der Skrall. „Du bist dir bewusst, dass, sollte ich herausfinden, dass du lügst … oder dich auch nur irrst … dein Kopf die Wände von Roxtus zieren wird?" „Ja, Anführer." „Gegen wen hast du heute Nacht gekämpft?", fragte Tuma. „Gegen einen Glatorianer aus dem Feuerdorf und ein Rudel Vorox", berichtete der Skrall. „Wir hatten mit unseren Felsentieren nördlich des Skrall Flusses Rast eine Paus eingelegt, als wir angegriffen wurden." „Ihr habt sie natürlich alle getötet", erwiderte Tuma. Der Skrall antwortete nicht. Tumas Augen verengten sich. „Warum nicht?" „Sie sind in den Sand hinein verschwunden." Tuma beugte sich dicht vor. „Glatorianer verschwinden nicht in Wüstendünen hinein, Krieger. Warum sehe ich nicht Rüstung und Schwert des Purpurroten bei deinem Gepäck?" Der Skrall sagte nichts. Das musste er nicht. Tuma wusste, wem er in der Wüste begegnet war – Malum, verbannt aus dem Dorf Vulcanus, der nun befallen war vom Wüstenwahnsinn und bei den Vorox lebte. Malum war die gefährlichste Sorte von Krieger – einer, der den Tod nicht fürchtete, da er wie ein Trost erscheinen würde, verglichen mit dem Leben, das er nun lebte. Er konnte ein erbitterter Gegner sein… was bedeutete, dass er auch ein wertvoller Verbündeter sein konnte. „Beschaff dir frische Felsentiere", befahl Tuma, „und nimm ein Dutzend Krieger. Ich will, dass Malum hierher zu mir gebracht wird, lebendig. Kehrt nicht ohne ihn zurück … ich bin sicher, dass du dich an das Schicksal der letzten Patrouille erinnerst, die vor mir versagt hat." Der Skrall nickte. Die Patrouille, der aufgetragen worden war, das Buch von Certavus inmitten der westlichen Ruinen zu finden, war mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt. Sie waren zum Strafdienst versetzt worden, der Fütterung der zweiköpfigen Spikit in ihren Pferchen. Wie es nun einmal die Natur der Spikit war, wurden die Fütterer am Ende unweigerlich selbst zum Futter. „Es wird getan werden", sagte der Skrall Krieger. Tuma nickte einmal, ein Zeichen der Entlassung. Als der Krieger ging, drehte Tuma sich um und schaute sich den nördlichen Himmel an. Obwohl alles plangemäß ablief, fühlte er sich dennoch unwohl. Einen Moment lang stellte er sich vor, die Rufe längst toter Skrall und das Geräusch der Waffen der Invasoren hören zu können, als würden die Schlachten seiner Vergangenheit erneut ausgefochten werden. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht, sagte er zu sich selbst. Aber eines Tages … nachdem Bara Magna gefallen ist … werden die Skrall Rache üben. Kapitel 2 Die Skrall Patrouille rückte im Morgengrauen aus. Ihr Ziel, Malum, lebte nun bei den bestialischen Vorox, und jeder wusste, dass Vorox Nachtjäger waren. Tagsüber würden sie unter dem Sand schlafen und erstklassige Ziele für einen Hinterhalt sein. Trotzdem herrschte ein grimmiges Schweigen unter den Mitgliedern der Einheit. Von allen Stämmen auf Bara Magna zeigten nur die Vorox keine Furcht vor den Skrall. Vielleicht war das so, weil ihre wilden Gehirne zu dumpf waren, um Furcht zu kennen. Oder vielleicht war das so, weil die Aussicht auf den Tod wegen ihres Lebens im Ödland einfach keinen Schrecken mehr für sie hatte. Der Anführer der Patrouille hielt seine Augen auf die Dünen vor ihnen fixiert. Vorox waren berüchtigt dafür, Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit gut verbergen zu können, wenn sie das für nötig hielten, aber ein guter Fährtenleser konnte immer noch entdecken, wo sie gewesen waren. Ihre Tunnel hinterließen eine verräterische Furche im Sand, als hätte ein Miniaturzyklon den Boden berührt. So etwas zu sichten hieß nicht, dass Vorox direkt unter der Erde waren, da sie ein Loch hinabgegangen und aus einem anderen wieder aufgetaucht sein konnten. Aber ein frischer Haufen Spuren, der immer noch unbehelligt vom Wind war, verhieß eine gute Chance, dass Vorox irgendwo in der Nähe waren. Und wo sie waren, würde Malum nicht weit sein. Er erspähte etwas weiter vorne. Es sah aus wie rund ein Dutzend Tunnel, die in einem Flecken Sand unter einem Überhang gemacht worden waren. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie jung sie waren, da der Fels sie vor dem Wind beschützt haben würde, aber es war der erste Hinweis, den die Skrall gesehen hatten. Noch interessanter war, dass es eine natürliche Höhle in dem nahegelegenen Hang gab. Ein Unterschlupf für Malum, vielleicht, während der Hitze des Tages? Der Patrouillenführer hob eine Hand, um den Marsch anzuhalten. Er deutete der Hälfte der Truppe, die Tunneleingänge zu umzingeln, und den anderen, mit ihm zurückzubleiben. Es war an der Zeit, die Falle aufzustellen. Ein halbes Dutzend Skrall ritt zu dem Überhang hinauf. Sobald sie dort waren, blieben sie in Bewegung, indem sie ihre Felsentiere über den Sand hin und her laufen ließen. Wenn es dort unten Vorox gab, würden sie die Vibrationen im Boden spüren. Egal, ob sie dachten, was sie hörten, wäre eine potentielle Mahlzeit oder die Gegenwart eines Feindes – oftmals dasselbe –, sie würden hochkommen, um nachzuschauen. Natürlich würden sie nicht auf demselben Weg hochkommen, den sie hinuntergegangen waren. Sie würden hinter den Eindringlingen aus dem Sand springen und versuchen, sie zu überraschen. Deshalb war die Hälfte der Patrouille zurückgeblieben und hielt ihre Reittiere vollkommen ruhig. Das Hinterhaltsspiel konnten auch zwei spielen. Die Skrall warteten. Fünf Minuten. Zehn. Zwanzig. Ein paar der Krieger begannen sich zu fragen, ob die Vorox diesen Ort schon längst verlassen hatten. Sie bekamen ihre Antwort, aber nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatten. Der Boden öffnete sich plötzlich unter den Skrall der Reserve, was sie und ihre Reittiere in eine Grube hinabstürzen ließ. Die Skrall nahe des Vorsprungs machten kehrt und ritten auf ihre Kameraden zu, gerade als zwei Dutzend Vorox aus ihren ursprünglichen Tunneln herauskamen. Heulend schleuderten sie plumpe Schwerter und Speere auf die Rücken der Skrall Reiter. Ein Speer fand sein Ziel in der Seite eines Felsentiers und ließ Ross und Reiter in den Sand stürzen. Die Vorox waren auf dem unglückseligen Krieger drauf, bevor er aufstehen konnte, und stellten sicher, dass er das nie wieder tun würde. Malum tauchte am Eingang der Höhle auf und betrachtete das Gemetzel mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Nach den Ereignissen der vorangegangenen Nacht hätte nur ein Narr keine Vergeltung seitens der Skrall erwartet. Er hatte die Vorox gerade genug Spuren hinterlassen lassen, um die Patrouille anzulocken, ohne es so offensichtlich zu machen, dass sie eine Falle vermuten würden. Der Skrall Patrouillenführer und seine Krieger hatten es geschafft, aus der Grube herauszuklettern, indem sie ihre Felsentiere zurückließen. Auf ein Knie fallend, zielten sie mit ihren Thornax Werfern und feuerten. Die explosiven, stacheligen Kugeln segelten in die Reihen der Vorox und fällten einen Teil der Bestien. Die immer noch berittenen Skrall drehten sich im Sattel um und feuerten ebenfalls eine Salve, die ihre Angreifer zerstreute. Die Skrall, die sich neu formierten, machten sich bereit zum Angriff. Da hörten sie einen Chor aus Knurren von hinten kommen. Mindestens 50 Vorox waren ungefähr 500 Meter hinter ihnen aus dem Sand gesprungen. Der Patrouillenführer verschwendete kein Zeit, sondern befahl den Skrall, die zu Fuß waren, sich zu ihren Kameraden auf deren Felsentieren zu gesellen. Dann stürmten sie los, ließen die kleine Armee Vorox im Staub zurück und hielten direkt auf die arg mitgenommene erste Welle und Malum zu. „Zielt hoch!", rief der Patrouillenführer. Die Skrall ritten mitten in die Vorox hinein und schlugen mit ihren Klingen nach ihnen. Die Skrall, die hinten mitritten, feuerten ihre Werfer auf die Felsen über Malums Höhle. Ihre Schüsse brachten eine Felslawine auf den Ex-Glatorianer herab, die ihn unter einem Steinhaufen einklemmte. Hinter ihnen holte die Vorox-Meute auf. Der Skrall, auf dessen Felsentier der Patrouillenführer ritt, erschlaffte und fiel von dem Reittier, da ein Vorox-Schwert ihn niedergestreckt hatte. Der Anführer packte die Zügel und drängte das Tier in die Felsen hinauf. Als er die Stelle erreichte, an der Malum in der Klemme saß, stieg er gelassen ab und zielte mit seinem Werfer auf den Kopf des Glatorianers. „Zurück in eure Löcher mit euch", rief er den Vorox zu, „oder er stirbt." Die Bestien mochten die Worte verstanden haben oder nicht – die Skrall waren sich nicht sicher. Aber sie wussten, was sie sahen, und sie verstanden den Ton. Die Vorox zogen sich nicht zurück, aber sie griffen auch nicht weiter an. Sie hielten einfach inne und warteten. „Lasst uns jetzt zuschlagen", sagte einer der Skrall Krieger. „Lassen wir sie bezahlen für das, was sie getan haben." „Sie sind Ungeziefer, nicht besser als Scarabax Käfer", sagte ein anderer. „Löscht sie alle aus." Der Patrouillenführer war derselben Meinung. Er hasste Vorox. Sie waren zu unberechenbar und zu gefährlich, um am Leben gelassen zu werden. Aber er hatte seine Befehle: bringe Malum zurück in die Stadt Roxtus, lebendig. Es würde später genügend Zeit geben, um den Drang nach Rache zu befriedigen und die Vorox auszulöschen. „Genug", befahl er. Er griff hinab, um den bewusstlosen Malum an der Kehle zu packen, und zerrte ihn unter dem Geröllhaufen hervor. „Wir haben, was wir wollten. Malum wird sich Tumas Gerichtsbarkeit stellen … und all diese Bestien werden das auch, zu gegebener Zeit." Nachdem er Malums Körper auf seinem Felsentier vertäut hatte, stieg der Patrouillenführer auf. Sobald sie erkannten, was geschah, rührten sich manche der Vorox zum Angriff, nur um von Skrall Thornax niedergemetzelt zu werden. Der Rest wich zurück. War es Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, als sie sahen, wie die Skrall mit ihrem Anführer wegritten? Konnten Wüstenbestien eine solches Gefühl verspüren? Oder war es die Furcht vor dem Tag, an dem die Skrall zurückkehren würden, um sich an ihnen allen zu rächen? Niemand … vielleicht nicht einmal die Vorox selbst … vermochten das zu sagen. Kapitel 3 Das erste, was Malum sah, als er seine Augen öffnete, waren ein paar Vorox. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass alles – der Angriff der Skrall, seine Gefangennahme – nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Von denen hatte er in jüngster Zeit definitiv genug gehabt. Aber nein – diese Vorox waren in Ketten. Als Wüstenbewohner hassten die Vorox jede Art von Freiheitsentzug. Es war eine reine Folter für sie. Malum bezweifelte nicht, dass ein Vorox, das zu lange eingepfercht war, einfach den Lebenswillen verlieren würde. Zorn wuchs in seinem Herzen für denjenigen, der diese „Bestien“ gefesselt haben mochte, und er wusste bereits, wer das war: die Skrall. Er sah auf um zwei jener verhassten Spezies über sich stehen zu sehen. Einer war ein Krieger, wie jene, die sein Lager angegriffen hatten. Der andere war viel größer, gekleidet in grünes und schwarzes Rüstzeug, und hatte offensichtlich das Kommando. „Ich bin Tuma“, sagte der Anführer. „Und du bist Malum, in Ungnade gefallener Glatorianer und Freund der… Tiere.“ „Ihr seid der Abfall der Wüste“, fauchte Malum. „Und ich bin derjenige, der an Eurem Grab feiern wird.“ Der Skrall-Krieger lief zu der Stelle hinüber, an der Malum lag, und trat ihm in die Seite. „So zu reden gehört sich nicht“, sagte Tuma. „Ich brachte dich hierher, um ein Gespräch zu führen.“ Malum stand schmerzerfüllt auf. Seine Handgelenke und Knöchel waren überraschenderweise nicht gefesselt. Tuma, so schien es, hatte jede Menge Vertrauen. „Ihr habt mich der Rache wegen hierher gebracht“, sagte der Ex-Glatorianer. „Meine Leute haben Euren eine blutige Nase verpasst und Ihr könnt das nicht verkraften.“ Der Krieger bewegte sich, um Malum erneut zu schlagen, aber Tuma hielt ihn auf. „Lass gut sein. Du hast … zur Hälfte recht, Malum. Deine Vorox haben sich in jüngster Zeit als Ärgernis erwiesen. Aber dich zu töten, wenngleich es zweifellos jede Menge Spaß machen würde, würde das nicht ändern. Glaube mir, wenn ich dich tot sehen wollte, würden selbst deine Schoßtiere nicht imstande sein, alle Stücke zu finden.“ Malum sah sich um. Er war in der Stadt Roxtus, die voller Fels-Agori und Skrall-Truppen war. Der Ort war berüchtigt dafür, Glatorianer aufzunehmen und sie dann nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Er konnte Agori-Wachen überall entlang der Wälle sehen und Skrall-Patrouillen, die mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit hereinkamen und aufbrachen. Es war kein Ort, an dem man mal kurz vorbeischneite. „Warum bin ich dann hier?“ „Du kontrollierst die Vorox“, sagte Tuma, der zu den erbärmlichen, geketteten Kreaturen zeigte. „Sie tun, was du befiehlst. Das macht dich zu einer Bedrohung … oder zu einem potenziell wertvollen Verbündeten. Aber bevor wir irgendeine Abmachung mit dir machen könnten, müssten wir Beweise dafür sehen, dass du diese Bestien wirklich dazu bringen kannst, zu tun, was du sagst.“ „Und wenn ich mich weigere“, fragte Malum, der sich der Antwort bereits sicher war. Tuma lächelte. Bei ihm war das eine wahrhaft hässliche Grimasse. „Dann schicken wir dich natürlich zu deinen Freunden zurück … sodass sie eine Bestattung abhalten können, oder was für ein Ritual sie auch immer haben mögen, um die Toten zu ehren.“ „Das habe ich mir gedacht“, erwiderte Malum. Die Skrall lagen natürlich völlig falsch. Sie nahmen an, dass er irgendeine mysteriöse Kraft besaß, um die Vorox zu kontrollieren, aber das hatte er nicht. Er hatte die Herrschaft über das Rudel gewonnen, indem er seinen vorherigen Anführer im Einzelkampf besiegt hatte. Solange er sie zu Nahrung und Wasser führte und sie von unnötiger Gefahr fernhielt – in anderen Worten, solange er ein effektiver Rudelführer war – würden sie ihm folgen. Aber sie taten es als freie Wesen, nicht als Sklaven. Die Skrall, wusste er, wollten keine Verbündeten – sie wollten Soldaten, die sie ohne Zögern opfern konnten. „Bring ihn in die Arena“, befahl Tuma. Der Skrall-Krieger packte Malum grob am Arm und zog ihn zu der Glatorianer-Arena in der Mitte der großen Siedlung. An die gegenüberliegende Wand waren zwei weitere Vorox gekettet, beide Mitglieder von Malums eigenem Rudel. Ein Plan begann sich in seinem Verstand zu formen, aber er würde von ganz schön vielen unbekannten Faktoren abhängen. Wie hungrig und verzweifelt waren die Vorox? Zu weit getrieben, um sich an ihn zu erinnern? Würden sie verstehen, was er zu tun versuchte? Ein halbes Dutzend Skrall-Krieger tauchte auf und umringte die Seiten der Arena. Ein siebter bezog Stellung in einer Box hinter den Vorox. Auf Tumas Signal hin löste er die Fesseln, die die Bestien gefangen hielten. Die beiden Vorox stürmten auf Malum zu. Er konnte selbst aus der Entfernung sagen, dass sie misshandelt worden waren. Sie waren gierig auf Beute und kümmerten sich vielleicht nicht, wer oder was das sein würde. Dann hob er seinen rechten Arm und senkte ihn langsam, während er die ganze Zeit über ein leises Pfeifen von sich gab. Die Vorox wurden langsamer, dann hielten sie ganz an. Sie sanken auf alle Viere und schauten erwartungsvoll zu Malum hinauf. Für die zuschauenden Skrall sah es wie ein Wunder aus: zwei wilde Bestien, die in einem Augenblick gezähmt worden waren. „Es ist wirklich ganz einfach, sobald man ihren Respekt erlangt hat“, sagte Malum, ohne je seine Augen von den Vorox abzunehmen. „Ihren Wunden nach zu urteilen würde ich sagen, dass sie zumindest eure Fähigkeit, Bestrafungen durchzuführen, respektieren. „Meinen Krieger könnte beigebracht werden, das zu tun?“, fragte Tuma. Die Vorox waren ein Problem gewesen, schon seit die Skrall begonnen hatten, sie gefangen zu nehmen. Hin und wieder brachen sie aus und richteten eine Menge Schaden an, bevor sie gebändigt oder getötet werden konnten. „Sie haben gesehen, wie ich es tue“, antwortete Malum. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie es jetzt selbst tun könnten.“ Die sechs Skrall-Krieger rückten zu den Bestien vor, die bei ihrem Herannahen regungslos blieben. „Lass sie los“, sagte Tuma zu Malum. Malum stieß ein kurzes, gellendes Pfeifen aus. Die Vorox erwachten schlagartig zum Leben, nun wieder wild. Die Skrall packten sie sofort und zogen sie zurück zum anderen Ende der Arena, darum ringend, sie ruhig zu halten. Tuma rief den Skrall herbei, der Malum vorwärtsgetreten hatte. Er würde der Glückliche sein, um seine neugefundene Meisterschaft über die Vorox zu zeigen. Auf Tumas Signal hin ließen die anderen Krieger ihre bestialischen Gefangenen frei. Die Vorox stürmten auf den einzelnen Krieger los, der auf sie warteten. In einer perfekten Imitation von Malums Tat hob und senkte der Skrall seinen Arm, während er genau denselben Ton pfiff, den er gehört hatte. Der Effekt war umwerfend, zumindest für ihn. Die Vorox hielten nicht an. Sie wurden nicht einmal langsam. Sie trafen den Skrall wie Zwillingslawinen, und sobald er unten war, hielten sie auf Tuma zu. Malum nutzte die Verwirrung aus, um rasch die Waffe des gefallenen Kriegers aufzuheben. Er sprang aus der Arena heraus und zerschmetterte die Ketten, die ein weiteres Paar Vorox hielten, mit einem Schwung. „Da entlang, Brüder!“, rief er, als er zum das Tor stürmte. Die Vorox fielen zurück und begannen ihm hinterher zu rennen, die Skrall auf den Fersen. Die Agori am Tor, die einen wahnsinnigen Malum und vier Vorox auf sich zukommen sahen, sprangen klugerweise aus dem Weg. Eine Thornax-Explosion schaltete eines der Vorox aus und eine weitere Explosion verwundete ein zweites. Aber Malum und die überlebenden beiden schafften es durch das Tor und hinaus in die Wüste. Tuma stand zornerfüllt auf und ignorierte die von den Vorox zugefügten Wunden. „Ihnen nach! Schleppt sie hierher zurück!“, rief er. Die Skrall würden pflichtgetreu in die Wüste ausschwärmen, auf der Suche nach den Flüchtlingen, aber sie würden sie nicht finden. Das Vorox-Tunnelnetzwerk erstreckte sich selbst hierher, und Malum und seine beiden Rudelkameraden hatten unter der Erde Zuflucht gefunden. Beim Einbruch der Nacht würden sie herauskommen und den langen Marsch nach Hause beginnen. Die Wüste ist ein Ort der Extreme, sagte Malum zu sich selbst. Flammende Hitze, klirrende Kälte, erbitterte Loyalität … und tiefer Hass. Die Skrall werden diesen Tag nicht vergessen … und zu ihrem tiefen Bedauern werde ich das auch nicht. Kapitel 4 Branar ließ seine Peitsche knallen und murmelte halblaut einen Skrall-Fluch. Als ein Krieger mit einem Namen waren ihm Gefahrensituationen oder Aufträge, bei denen er sich seine Hände schmutzig machen musste, nicht fremd. Aber seine heutige Aufgabe war sowohl eklig, als auch tödlich und je früher sie erledigt war, desto glücklicher würde er sein. Tuma bestand einmal jeden Monat auf diese „Vorox-Jagden.“ Das Ziel war, ein paar gefangene Vorox nach Norden zu treiben, über den Pfad, den die Skrall benutzt hatten, um im vorigen Jahr nach Roxtus zu reisen. Der Gedanke dahinter war, dass, falls die Gestaltwandler, die die Skrall aus ihrem Territorium vertrieben hatten, nach Süden vordrangen, die Vorox ihnen unterwegs begegnen würden. Die Vorox würden zweifellos in dem Kampf sterben, aber Branar konnte vielleicht entkommen, um es mit der Nachricht zurück nach Roxtus zu schaffen. Und wenn er nicht entkam, nun, dann würde Tuma aus seiner ausbleibenden Rückkehr genauso viel erfahren. All das erklärte, warum Branar und zwei Skrall-Krieger ein halbes Dutzend wilde Vorox einen Bergpfad entlang trieben. Die doppelte Herausforderung war, die Bestien in Bewegung zu halten und abzuwarten, ob eine oder mehrere von ihnen einen schrecklichen Tod durch die Hände der alten Feinde der Skrall erleiden würden. Es war heiß, es war staubig, und die Arbeit war sehr wahrscheinlich eine Zeitverschwendung – das alles zusammen machte Branar ungefähr so glücklich wie ein hungriges Spikit. Branar verstand natürlich Tumas Sorge. Er war einer der ersten Krieger gewesen, die den Gestaltwandlern begegnet waren, denen die Skrall den Spitznamen „Baterra“ gegeben hatten (ein altes Wort, das „lautloser Tod“ bedeutete). Er hatte eine kleine Patrouille angeführt, die in einem Waldgebiet nach Vorräten suchen sollte. Als die beiden Krieger an den Flanken es versäumten, auf Rufe zu antworten, befahl er, dass man die Waffen zog. Die Baterra tauchten aus der Finsternis auf, schlugen zu, töteten drei aus seiner Truppe und verschwanden dann wieder. Branar befahl die Rückkehr zur Festung und er und ein anderer Krieger schafften es, sich nach Hause durchzuschlagen. Dafür, dass er die Kunde von diesem seltsamen neuem Feind mitbrachte, wurde er von Tuma mit einem Namen belohnt. Für einen Skrall-Krieger gab es keine größere Ehre. Es war nicht das letzte Mal, dass Branar den Baterra die Stirn bieten würde, aber keine der Schlachten endete in einem Sieg. Skrall waren fähige, gnadenlose und effiziente Krieger, aber sie konnten nicht gegen einen Feind kämpfen, der beliebig aufzutauchen und zu verschwinden schien. Trotz ihrer besten Bemühungen waren die Skrall nie imstande, die erste Bedingung des Sieges zu erfüllen: die Zeit und den Ort der Schlacht zu wählen. Die Baterra griffen an, wann es ihnen beliebte, manchmal gleich mehrmals am Tag. Dann konnten sie auf einmal wochenlang verschwinden und ließen selbst unterbesetzte Patrouillen einfach passieren. Es schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein, sie in eine Falle zu locken. „Pass auf sie auf!“, bellte Branar den Skrall-Krieger an. „Eines der Vorox hat gerade den Pfad verlassen.“ Es war ein dauerhaftes Problem. Vorox waren Kreaturen der offenen Wüste. Sie hassten es, gefangen zu sein oder gezwungen zu werden, in eine bestimmte Richtung zu reisen. Jede Fluchtmöglichkeit wurde ergriffen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, von einer dieser Missionen mit weniger Vorox zurückzukehren, als man am Anfang gehabt hatte. Der Skrall-Krieger schaute nach links. Das Vorox verschwand gerade in den Felsen, war also immer noch nah genug, um es wieder einzufangen. Ein Nicken von Branar sagte, dass der Truppenführer ein Auge auf den Rest der Herde haben würde, während der Flüchtling zurückgebracht wurde. Grummelnd gab der Krieger seinem Reittier die Sporen. Die drei Skrall ritten auf Felsentieren, die sie durch Handel von einem Trupp Knochenjäger aus der Nähe erhalten hatten. Sandläufer waren nicht die Kämpfer, die Felsentiere waren, und Kämpfer waren genau das, was auf dieser Reise gebraucht werden könnte. Er hatte gerade den Pfad verlassen, als er das Vorox schreien hörte. Den Thornax Werfer bereit, ritt er eine Anhöhe aus Schiefer hinauf. Von diesem Aussichtspunkt konnte er die Überreste des Vorox auf den Felsen unten verstreut sehen. Es war nicht viel von der Bestie übrig. Der Skrall suchte schnell die Gegend ab. Es war keine Spur von Sandfledermäusen oder anderen Wüstenraubtieren zu sehen. Was auch immer das Vorox getötet hatte, war weg. Oder war es das? Als er sich darauf besann, was sie hier draußen finden sollten, ließ der Skrall sein Felsentier rückwärts zum Pfad hinab gehen, dann machte er kehrt und galoppierte auf Branar zu. „Kontakt“, sagte er leise. Branar deutete auf die Vorox und sagte: „Lass sie gehen.“ Der Krieger stieß einen Schrei aus und begann, die Vorox vom Pfad runterzutreiben. Branar tat dasselbe. Dutzende Vorox kraxelten die Felsen hinauf zu der Stelle, an der sich das mutmaßliche Baterra versteckte. Branar und der Skrall folgten dichtauf und hielten an der Spitze des Kamms an. Sie sahen zu, wie die Vorox den Hang hinabkletterten und sich in alle Richtungen verstreuten, um der Verfolgung zu entgehen. Aber niemand folgte ihnen, und, noch wichtiger, nichts griff sie an. Binnen Augenblicken waren sie alle, erneut frei, in die Berge hinein verschwunden. Branars Miene verfinsterte sich. Entweder war das ein weiterer falscher Alarm oder die Baterra spielten wieder Spielchen, wahrscheinlicher aber ersteres. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um seinen verbliebenen Krieger anzuschauen. In der Mikrosekunde, die er brauchte, um jene Bewegung zu machen, war der andere Skrall tot. Der Krieger fiel mit einem bösartigen Schnitt auf seinem Rücken aus seinem Sattel. Von seinem Angreifer war keine Spur zu sehen. „Baterra“, sagte Branar. „Zeige dich.“ Es war sinnlos, so etwas zu sagen, und würde als letzte Worte nicht viel hermachen, erkannte er. Aber es gab nichts anzugreifen und Flucht war recht sinnlos. Mit Glück würde der andere Krieger es zurückschaffen, um die Stadt zu warnen, und... Branar zögerte. Warum war er noch am Leben, wunderte er sich? Es waren mindestens zwei Minuten gewesen, seit der Skrall getötet worden war Baterra griffen schnell an, sobald ihre Anwesenheit bekannt war. Außer... Branar trieb sein Felsentier den Schieferhang wieder hinab. Nichts versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten. Als er wieder auf dem Pfad war, machte er sich auf nach Roxtus. Seine Sinne hielten wachsam nach jedem Zeichen eines Angriffs Ausschau. Aber keiner kam. Und plötzlich wusste er, warum. Sie wollen, dass wir wissen, dass sie kommen, dachte er. Die Baterra sind sich so sicher, dass wir sie nicht aufhalten können, dass sie uns eine Warnung geben. Sie haben meinen Krieger getötet, aber nicht mich ... um zu zeigen, dass sie die Macht haben, über Leben oder Tod der Skrall zu bestimmen. Jetzt würden die Skrall derselben Wahl gegenüberstehen. Würden sie gegen die Baterra kämpfen und die Auslöschung riskieren oder erneut fliehen? Nur Tuma konnte diese Entscheidung fällen. Um ihrer Rasse willen hoffte Branar, dass er die richtige fällen würde. Kapitel 5 Tuma saß brütend in seiner Kammer. Die Nachrichten, die Branar zurückgebracht hatte, waren in der Tat schlimm gewesen. Die Baterra waren näher, als er gedacht hatte, und daher mussten seine Pläne für Bara Magna vorangetrieben werden. Er hatte bereits das Datum für den Angriff auf Atero vorverlegt und seine ehrgeizigen Pläne zur Machtergreifung in den anderen Dörfern entworfen. Wenn alles gut ging, würden seine Truppen ganz Bara Magna kontrollieren, bevor die Baterra aus den Schwarzen Stachelbergen hervorkamen. Aber jeglicher organisierter Widerstand von den Glatorianern und Agori würde seine Pläne gefährden. Ein Pochen erklang von der Kammertüre. Eine seiner Wachen trat ein und sagte sanft: „Die Person, die Ihr gerufen habt, ist hier.“ Tuma nickte. Die Wache zog sich zurück. Einen Augenblick später betrat eine andere Gestalt den Raum, eine, die kein Skrall war. Dieses Wesen war vor einiger Zeit an Tuma herangetreten, mit einem Angebot, nützliche Informationen über die Dörfer und ihre Verteidigungen zu liefern sowie als Vermittler zwischen den Skrall und den Knochenjäger zu dienen. Dieses Abkommen hat sich bisher für beide Seiten als profitabel erwiesen. „Ihr seid ein großes Risiko eingegangen, indem Ihr mir eine Vorladung sendet“, sagte der Verräter. „Was, wenn jemand über Eure Nachricht gestolpert wäre? Wo wäre ich dann?“ „Das ist nicht mein Problem“, knurrte Tuma. „Deine Sicherheit ist deine Verantwortung. Das Wohlergehen meiner Leute die meine.“ Der Verräter schaute sich in der Kammer um und deutete dann zu der Türe, die zu der befestigten Stadt führte. „Mir scheint, dass es Euren Leuten recht gut geht.“ Tuma erhob sich zu seiner vollen, beeindruckenden Größe. „Wir greifen Atero morgen an. Sei bereit.“ „Morgen?“, sagte der Verräter verblüfft. „Ich dachte, Ihr würdet bis zum Ende des Turniers warten.“ „Unsere Pläne haben sich geändert“, antwortete Tuma. Der Blick in seinen Augen sagte, dass er keinerlei Absicht hatte, das weiter zu erklären. „Von selbst oder hat jemand sie geändert?“, fragte der Verräter. „Lasst mich raten ... eure Nachbarn aus dem Norden schauen mal auf einen Besuch vorbei.“ Jetzt war es an Tuma, überrascht zu sein. Er schritt durch den Raum, packte den Verräter an der Kehle und schlug jenes Wesen in die Wand. „Was weißt du über die Baterra? Sprich! Hast du die Skrall an sie verraten, so wie du dein eigenes Volk an uns verraten hast?“ „Urrrrk“, krächzte der Verräter, als die Hand des Skrall jegliche Luft abschnitt. Tuma ließ abrupt los. Der Verräter landete als Häufchen auf dem Boden; eine Hand massierte seine schmerzende Kehle. „Ich weiß ... jede Menge ... über ganz schön viele Dinge“, sagte der Verräter heiser. „Aber wenn Ihr von diesem Wissen profitieren wollt ... werden wir zu einer neuen Vereinbarung kommen müssen.“ Tumas Mund verzog sich zu einem Feixen. „Dein nackter Ehrgeiz bekommt dir nicht gut.“ „Ich arbeite nicht für umsonst“, spie der Verräter. „Zumindest nicht bei dieser Art von Arbeit. Jetzt lasst uns sehen, ob wir einander verstehen – ihr floht nach Süden wie ein Rudel verschreckter Nagetiere, weil die Baterra Eure Leute dezimierten. Jetzt holen sie euch wieder ein und ihr seid in einer verdammten Eile, die Wüste zu erobern, sodass ihr euch etwas Zeit und Raum verschaffen könnt. Wie schlage ich mich bisher?“ Tuma nickte, aber sagte nichts. „Es ist ein ausgezeichneter Plan ... für alte Frauen“, sagte der Verräter mit einem rauen Kichern. „Rennt, bis ihr nicht mehr rennen könnt, und hofft, dass sich euer Feind selbst erschöpft, während er euch hinterherrennt. Sagt mir, Tuma – habt ihr je ein Baterra getötet?“ „Natürlich“, sagte der Skrall-Anführer. „Wie sonst, denkst du, haben wir erfahren, dass sie Maschinen sind und keine Lebewesen?“ Der Verräter wanderte in den hinteren Teil der Kammer und ließ einen Finger die Armlehne von Tumas Thron entlanglaufen. „Ich verstehe. Also habt ihr einen versehentlich erledigt und ihn bitzeln und Funken sprühen sehen ... und dann haben die Baterra wie viele der Euren getötet? 100? 200?“ „Komm auf den Punkt, Sandwurm“, zischte Tuma. „Mein Punkt, mein Punkt ... oh ja“, sagte der Verräter und ließ sich abrupt in Tumas großem Stuhl nieder. „Mein Punkt ist, dass ich weiß, wie man die Baterra töten kann, und Ihr nicht. Und ich denke, das stellt sie Sache hier doch in ein ganz neues Licht, oder?“ „Du wirst mir sagen, wie man diese ... Dinger töten kann“, sagte Tuma, seine Stimme tödlich leise. „Oder ich werde dich den Spikit geben, als Happen. Aber du wirst nicht sterben, oh nein. Wir werden dich am Leben halten, dich zusammenflicken, und wenn du geheilt bist – werden wir dich wieder den Spikit geben. Und wieder. Und wieder.“ „Seht, da gibt es nur ein Problem, Tuma“, sagte der Verräter, der sich im Stuhl nach vorne beugte und breit grinste. „Ihr jagt mir keine Angst ein. Sicher, ihr könnt mich foltern, mich töten ... aber was in meinem Kopf ist, bleibt dort. Dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor die Baterra kommen und euch erledigen.“ Tuma wollte vor Zorn brüllen. Er wollte den Kopf des Verräters abreißen und ihn auf einem Pfahl befestigen, sodass alle ihn sehen können. Er wollte die Dörfer von Bara Magna stürmen, sie völlig niederbrennen und die Agori meucheln, so wie die Baterra vor kaum mehr als einem Jahr sein Volk gemeuchelt hatten. Wäre er ein Skrall-Krieger gewesen, hätte er das sicherlich getan. Aber er war mehr als das – er war der letzte überlebende Skrall-Anführer und er hatte eine Verantwortung dem Imperium gegenüber. „Wie lautet dein Preis“, sagte der Skrall langsam. „Und gib Acht ... du bewegst dich hier auf gefährlichem Boden. Wage dich zu weit vor und du wirst vielleicht feststellen, dass ich das, was im besten Interesse meines Volkes ist, zugunsten dessen, was für mich selbst am ... befriedigendsten ist, vergessen werde.“ Der Verräter lehnte sich auf dem Thron zurück. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, Tuma. Wir wollen beide, was am besten für die Skrall und den Felsstamm ist. Natürlich wollen wir das. Und von heute an arbeite ich nicht mehr für Euch. Von nun an ... sind wir Partner.“ „Partner? Bei was?“, fragte Tuma. „Bei der Eroberung dieses Sandhaufens“, erwiderte der Verräter. „Mit meiner Gerissenheit gepaart mit Euren Kriegern, werden wir Bara Magna zwischen uns aufteilen. Jetzt solltet Ihr Euch besser einen Stuhl für Euch selbst suchen ... wir haben jede Menge zu planen, nicht wahr?“ Kapitel 6 Tuma und Stronius ritten durch seit langem unbenutzte Bergpfade gen Norden. Entlang genau dieser Route waren die Skrall ein Jahr zuvor aus ihrer letzten Festung geflohen. Die teuflischen Angriffe der Baterra hatten sie nach Süden durch die Schwarzen Stacheln bis an den Rand von Bara Magnas großer Wüste getrieben. Jetzt kehrten zwei von ihnen zurück. „Das ist Wahnsinn", sagte Stronius. „Das erkennt Ihr doch." Niemand sonst in den Skrall-Legionen hätte es gewagt, so zu Tuma zu sprechen. Aber Stronius war ein Elitekrieger, der dafür bekannt war, zu sagen, was auch immer ihm durch den Kopf ging. Seine Dienste für die Skrall führten dazu, dass Tuma seinen Ausbrüchen gegenüber etwas toleranter war als er es sonst gewesen wäre. „Dann kehre um", sagte Tuma ruhig. „Ich habe dir nicht befohlen, mich zu begleiten." „Ich hatte nicht vor, Euch alleine hier hinaufreiten zu lassen", erwiderte Stronius. Er wandte sich von Tuma ab, um den Pfad vor ihnen anzuschauen. „Ich habe die Pflicht, das Leben meines Anführers zu beschützen. Und Euer Leben ist hier einem doppeltem Risiko ausgesetzt." „Baterra und ... ?" Stronius warf Tuma einen genervten Blick zu. „Die Baterra verblassen neben denen, die Ihr besuchen wollt, und Ihr wisst es." „Wir teilen einen gemeinsamen Feind", sagte Tuma. „Sie werden ... vernünftig sein." „Wir haben sie diesem Feind überlassen", fauchte Stronius. „Sie werden gnadenlos sein." Die beiden ritten für den Großteil von zwei Nächten und einem Tag. Sie stießen auf keine Baterra, soweit sie das wussten. Falls die Felsen oder die Bäume ihre Feinde in einer anderen Gestalt waren, beschlossen diese Feinde, nicht anzugreifen. Hin und wieder hielten sie beim Anblick von Skrall-Rüstung an, die den Pfad säumte, wo einer ihrer Krieger während des langen Rückzugs verendet war. Es waren immer noch ein paar Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang, als sie scharf nach Osten abbogen. Alle Skrall-Festungen in dieser Region waren schon vor langer Zeit von den Baterra zerstört worden. Logischerweise hätte niemand hier das letzte Jahr überleben sollen. Aber Logik hatte nichts mit denen zu tun, die Tuma suchte, Stronius war der erste, der es fühlte – eine Elektrizität in der Luft, ein drückendes Gefühl, das alle Bewegung zu verlangsamen schien. Sein Verstand fühlte sich trübe an, sein Körper träge. Er drehte sich um, um Tuma eine Warnung zuzurufen, und es kam ihm vor, als bräuchte er eine Stunde, um diese einfache Tat auszuführen. Tuma spürte einen geringeren Effekt als Stronius, da er etwas weiter weg war. Er entdeckte eine robentragende Gestalt auf ein paar Felsen in der Nähe, die einen hölzernen Stab trug. „Du!", rief er. „Sag ihr, ich will eine Audienz!" Der Kopf der Robengestalt neigte sich, als wäre sie von der Aufforderung verwirrt, dann verschwand das mysteriöse Wesen inmitten der Felsen. Ein paar Minuten später fühlte Stronius, wie sein Kopf klarer wurde. Er warf Tuma einen Blick zu, der einmal nickte. Seite an Seite ritten die beiden weiter. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Von jeder Seite des Passes spähten noch mehr Robengestalten auf die beiden Skrall herab. Ihre Gesichter waren verborgen, aber Tuma konnte ihren Hass dennoch spüren. Weiter vorne versperrte ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Gestalten den Weg. Hinter ihnen saß eine siebte auf einem plumpen Thron, der aus einem Teil des Berges selbst gehauen worden war. „Steigt ab", befahl sie, in einer Stimme, die überraschend weich klang. Tuma erstarrte. Er hatte nicht erkannt, dass diese hier zur Führerschaft aufgestiegen war. Seine Hoffnungen, diese Reise zu überleben, schwanden beträchtlich. Er und Stronius stiegen beide von ihren Felsentieren ab. Die sitzende Gestalt sagte dann: „Die Waffen von Kriegern sind hier nicht gestattet." „Nein", erwiderte Stronius umgehend. „Ein Elitekrieger gibt seine Waffe nie her." Die Robengestalt zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann kann er ja sein Leben hergeben." Schmerz explodierte in Stronius' Kopf. Er war schlimmer als alles, was er je gespürt hatte, schlimmer als alles, was eine Klinge oder eine Thornax anrichten konnten. Dennoch hatte nie irgendeine Waffe seinen Körper berührt. Der Schmerz entriss ihm einen Schrei, als er auf die Knie sank. „Halt!", rief Tuma. „Wir kamen in Frieden hierher!" Ein Chor aus Geflüster ertönte von jeder Seite. Das Geräusch ließ Tuma erschaudern, als er erkannte, dass das, was er hörte, Gelächter war. „Du kamst aus Furcht hierher", sagte die sitzende Gestalt. „Genau wie du uns aus Furcht zurückgelassen hast… genau, wie deine Art uns vor Jahrtausenden verbannte, aus Furcht. Du stinkst danach, Tuma, trotz deiner mächtigen Legionen, trotz deiner Eroberungen. Du bist ein Krieger aus Stroh." Tuma machte drei Schritte nach vorne, bereit, sein Schwert in seine Peinigerin zu rammen. Weiter kam er nicht, bevor der Schmerz auch ihn traf. Aber er blieb auf den Füßen, sogar, als die Qualen alle vorstellbaren Grenzen überstiegen. Er hatte vor langer Zeit einen Eid abgelegt, den er nicht zu brechen gedachte – er würde niemals vor den Schwestern der Skrall knien. So schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand der Schmerz wieder. Tuma sah Stronius langsam wieder aufstehen. Er bemerkte, dass die Keule des Elitekriegers immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Die Gestalt auf dem Thron erhob sich und nahm ihre Kapuze ab. Sie trug keinen Helm oder Rüstung. Ihr Gesicht war von dunkelgrauer Farbe, runzlig und verwittert. Tuma wusste, dass Erscheinungen trügten. Obwohl ihr Körper schwächlich im Vergleich zu einem Skrall-Krieger erscheinen mochte, waren die Energien, über die sie gebot, verheerender als jedes Schwert oder jede Axt es je sein konnten. „Du bist nicht gefallen", sagte sie zu Tuma. Es war eine Feststellung. „Ich bleibe lieber stehen", entgegnete der Skrall-Anführer. „Deshalb bin ich hier." „Du hast deine geistige Gesundheit und dein Leben riskiert, indem du hierherkamst." Sie deutete auf die anderen weiblichen Robenträger. „Sie würden dich lieber tot sehen, oder sogar noch schlimmeres mit dir anstellen … ich sehe keinen Grund, es ihnen zu verwehren." Tuma zuckte gerade mal andeutungsweise, ein Zugeständnis, dass das weibliche Wesen vor ihm tun konnte, was sie behauptete – das war für ihn zwar kein einfaches Geständnis, aber ein ehrliches. „Ich dachte, du wärst eine, die nach Wissen sucht", sagte er. „Wenn du mich tötest, wirst du nie erfahren, welches Angebot an euch mich hierhergeführt hat." „Du hast nichts, was wir wollen", antwortete das weibliche Wesen geringschätzig. „Und wir haben nichts mehr, was wir dir im Gegenzug dafür geben könnten." Sie nahm wieder Platz, ohne ihren Blick je von Tuma abzuwenden. Sie starrte direkt in seine Augen, als sie ihr versammeltes Volk ansprach. „Tötet sie", sagte sie. „Tötet sie beide." Kapitel 7 Stronius stand am Rande eines glasigen Sees. Es war ein ruhiger, klarer Tag, warm für die Berge, mit einer sanften Brise. Fels-Agori arbeiteten in der Nähe und bauten Kriegswaffen. Nicht weit entfernt wurde eine Horde Vorox, alle aneinandergekettet, im Marschschritt zur Arbeit in die Minen davongetrieben. Das Leben war gut. Nun, fast. Als er auf sein Spiegelbild im Wasser hinabsah, bemerkte Stronius einen kleinen Riss in der Brustplatte seiner Rüstung. Wann war das geschehen? Skrall-Rüstung gehörte zu den härtesten, die es gab, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass in letzter Zeit ein Gegner irgendeinen Treffer gelandet hätte, der sie beschädigt hätte. Das war verwirrend. Noch verwirrender – und beunruhigender – war, dass der Riss größer wurde, während er zusah. Er war bereits mehr als fünf Zentimeter lang und breitete sich zu einem Spinnennetz kleine Brüche aus. Er stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. Der Riss war nun groß genug, sodass er etwas hindurch erkennen konnte. Es sah aus wie eine weitere Schicht Rüstung, die aber silbern war. Der Riss wuchs nun schneller. Vor Stronius’ verwirrten Augen, teilte sich sein Brustpanzer auf, gefolgt von seiner Arm- und Beinplatte. Mit einem lauten Knacken zerbarst sein Helm. Er starrte schreckerfüllt sein Spiegelbild an – etwas kam aus der Ruine seiner Rüstung heraus – ein Baterra! Und Stronius konnte nur noch schreien. * * * Nicht weit entfernt hörte Tuma Stronius’ abgehackten Schrei. Die weiblichen Skrall waren nicht damit zufrieden, ihre Gefangenen einfach nur zu töten. Nein, sie wollten sie zuvor foltern, wobei sie ihre mentalen Kräfte benutzten, um Illusionen zu erzeugen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Stronius gerade sah, aber die Chancen standen gut, dass der Verstand seines Elitekriegers gehen würde, bevor es sein Leben tat. Tumas Waffe war auf dem Boden, gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Die Frauen hatten sie dort gelassen, um ihn zu ärgern. Sein Kopf befahl seinem Arm, nach ihr zu greifen, aber sein Arm wollte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Körper war gelähmt von der mentaler Kraft seiner Fängerinnen. Nur sein Mund funktionierte noch. Wenn die Zeit kam, wollten sie auch seine Schreie hören. Aber ein guter Krieger hatte immer mehr als nur eine Strategie im Kopf. Er hatte gehofft, die Bedrohung durch die Baterra zu benutzen, um die Frauen zu einem Bündnis mit ihm zu überreden. Wenn das nicht klappte, so wusste er etwas, das klappen würde ... etwas, dem die Frauen nicht widerstehen können würden. Er versuchte aufzustehen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchstach seinen Verstand. Es war also an der Zeit. Er öffnete seinen Mund und rief ein Wort: „Angonce.“ Einen Moment lang wurde der Schmerz stärker und er dachte, er würde sicherlich wahnsinnig werden oder sterben. Dann ließ er nach, gerade genug, sodass er durchatmen konnte. Die Anführerin der weiblichen Skrall näherte sich. Sie packte Tumas Kiefer grob und zwang seinen Kopf hoch, sodass er sie ansah. „Was weißt du über Angonce?“ Tumas Augen schnellten zu Stronius. „Hört auf mit ... was auch immer ... ihr ihm antut ... und wir können ... reden.“ Die weibliche Skrall nickte zu einer der anderen. Im nächsten Augenblick hörte Stronius zu schreien auf und brach als Häufchen zusammen. „Ich weiß, wo er sein könnte“, sagte Tuma. „Zumindest wo er einst war.“ „Ist das alles?“, spie die weibliche Skrall. „Wir alle wissen das. Der große Turm ... der brennende Ort ... im Tal des Labyrinths. Dort waren sie alle gewesen.“ „Und sie sind alle geflohen“, antwortete Tuma. „Niemand weiß wohin. Aber Angonce besaß schon immer ein größeres ... Interesse ... für die Agori als die anderen. Er würde nahe genug bleiben, um ein Auge auf sie zu haben.“ Die Anführerin der Schwestern der Skrall dachte über seine Worte nach. Die weiblichen Mitglieder ihrer Spezies waren von Geburt an mit psionischen Kräften beschenkt gewesen, die stark genug waren, um dem Hass und der Gewalt der Männer zu standzuhalten und um den Baterra zu widerstehen. Aber die Legenden besagten, dass eine weibliche Skrall einst einem Großen Wesen namens Angonce begegnet war und Angonce hatte ihr beigebracht, wie sie auf eine ganz neue Kraftebene aufsteigen konnte. Manche sagten, ganze Zivilisationen fielen nun nach ihrem Belieben. Sie war weit über ihre eigene Spezies hinausgewachsen und hatte nie wieder mit ihnen Kontakt gehabt. Dennoch hoffte jede weibliche Skrall, eines Tages Angonce zu finden und seine Geheimnisse zu lernen. „Warum würdest du uns das verraten wollen?“, fragte die Frau. „Du weißt, was wir mit dieser Art von Macht tun könnten.“ „Ich könnte dich anlügen“, sagte Tuma, „und sagen, dass ich glaube, größere Macht würde euch tugendhaft und gut machen. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich glaube, dass die ganze Geschichte ein Haufen Felsentiermist ist. Es ist ein Berg von Quatsch, den sich du und deine Schwestern einander erzählen, um sich in kalten Nächten in den Bergen warmzuhalten. Selbst wenn ihr ein Großes Wesen findet, wird er euch ins Gesicht lachen – denn das tun sie am besten.“ „Und wenn du dich irrst?“, sagte die Frau, wobei ein bösartiges Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel nach oben bog. Tuma erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Dann werde ich nicht lange genug leben, um es zu bedauern, oder?“ „Und was willst du im Austausch dafür?“ „Unsere Freiheit“, antwortete Tuma. „Und dass ihr schwört, alle Baterra zu zerstören, denen ihr auf eurer Reise begegnet.“ „Die Baterra sind keine Bedrohung für uns“, konterte sie. „Wir tragen keine Waffen, die sie als solche erkennen würden. Warum sollten wir einen Krieg mit ihnen beginnen?“ „Weil die Alternative zwei weitere tote Skrall zum Beerdigen sind und dass ihr bezüglich Angonces Aufenthaltsort genauso schlau seid wie zuvor“, sagte Tuma. „Weißt du, das Problem mit Rache ist, dass sie so schnell vorbei ist. Und wenn man fertig ist, was bleibt einem dann noch? Selbst elende Kreaturen wie die Schwestern der Skrall brauchen etwas, nach dem sie streben, das sie begehren ... ist es nicht so?“ Natürlich, dachte die Frau. In diesem Fall streben wir die Zerstörung von dir und den deinen an. Also werden wir die Baterra für euch aufsuchen... und sicherstellen, dass sie genau wissen, wo ihr seid. Sie nickte. „Wir haben einen Tauschhandel, Tuma. Du und Stronius könnt gehen ... aber sobald wir unser Großes Wesen finden, werden wir euch zwei wiedersehen. Seid euch dessen versichert.“ Das denkst du dir so, Hexe, dachte Tuma. Sobald wir die Bara Magna Wüste erobert und alle übrigen Baterra zerstört haben, werden wir auch einen Weg finden, um euch zu eliminieren. „Abgemacht“, sagte Tuma. „Und wenn – falls – ihr von eurer Suche zurückkehrt, seid versichert, dass wir euch einen ... denkwürdigen Empfang bereiten werden.“ Kapitel 8 noch nicht übersetzt The Sisters of the Skrall sat in council. It had only been a short time since they had done the unthinkable – allow a Skrall leader and elite warrior to walk out of their camp, alive. But a bargain had been struck: the freedom of the two arrogant males in return for information on the location of a Great Being named Angonce. “I do not believe their tale,” one of the female Skrall whispered. “Why would Angonce have remained when the other Skrall fled? Why would he be there?” “As a guard?” the leader of the sisterhood asked. “They say there is great power there ... power that could make someone an emperor ... or an empress.” “And we will seek out that power?” The leader considered. Theirs had not been an easy existence. Banished from the sight of the male Skrall, abandoned to the wilds, struggling to survive while the males pursued their plans of conquest ... and now Tuma, their hated enemy, had been forced to buy his freedom from them. His payment had been dear indeed, if it truly led to the secrets of the Great Beings. And if Angonce was still on Bara Magna, could he be far from that which was most treasured by his kind? “We go,” she said. “Gather the sisters together. We will travel to the Valley of the Maze and pierce its heart. And when we find what is hidden there ... we will do the same to our Skrall brothers.” * * * Tuma and Stronius had traveled in silence since they left the camp. Stronius was furious, that much was obvious. No doubt he would have preferred to die at the hands of the sisterhood than bargain with them. But a leader could not afford to allow personal pride to threaten the welfare of his people. Dying here would not have helped the Skrall legions at all. Sending the sisterhood off on a wild sand bat chase, and possibly having some baterra killed in the process, might prove to be a great boon. Stronius is a fine warrior, thought Tuma. But he does not understand that sometimes a leader has to make deals with those he finds ... repulsive. Not for the first time, he thought of Metus. The ice Agori had proven somewhat useful up to now, helping to strike deals with the bone hunters and providing information on the defenses of the various villages and the skills of their Glatorian. Lately, he had promised to share the secret of how to defeat the shapeshifting baterra, but he had yet to deliver on that pledge. Privately, Tuma doubted Metus truly knew anything of use on the subject. But he preferred to keep the Agori close by for now, at least until the second phase of the war against the villages had begun. Better to let him keep thinking his best interests lay with an alliance with the Skrall than risk him betraying battle plans to the Glatorian. A traitor, after all, can never be trusted. Once the war was over and the Agori had been subjugated, of course, things would be different. Metus’ usefulness would be at an end, along with his freedom ... and quite possibly his life. He was a viper, and Tuma had no wish to suffer his company any longer than was necessary. The Skrall leader abruptly stopped. The pass up ahead was narrow and dotted with trees. He and Stronius had traveled through it on the way to meet with the Sisterhood earlier that day and met with no incident. But things had been different then – for one thing, there had been fewer trees. “You see it?” Tuma said, as softly as he could. “Of course,” Stronius answered. “An ambush, no doubt ... well, we will make them regret this day before we’re through.” “Will we?” said Tuma. “There are six of those ‘trees,’ each a baterra in disguise, and two of us. I doubt we will make it through the pass alive.” “So what do we do – call on the sisters for help?” Stronius sneered. Tuma whirled and struck the elite warrior, sending Stronius sprawling on the ground. Before the warrior could leap up, weapon drawn, Tuma had his own weapon at the fallen fighter’s neck. “Speak to me like that again,” Tuma snarled, “and you may find you have something caught in your throat.” Stronius eyes flicked down to the point of the blade now pressing against his neck. He knew exactly what Tuma meant. He forced his anger down and bowed his head in the traditional Skrall sign of submission to a greater authority. Placated, Tuma withdrew his blade. As Stronius got to his feet, he noticed something odd about the baterra who lay in wait for them. At first, he wasn’t sure just what did not seem right about the scene before him. Then it hit him, and his hand went to his weapon immediately. “The roots,” he said. “Look at the roots.” Tuma did as he asked. Baterra disguises were traditionally thorough. If one changed its shape to look like a rock, it could be mistaken for a rock that had been in place for years. If another became a plant or a tree, there was nothing to give away that it had not been growing in that spot for ages. Even the roots of the trees looked to be buried deep in the ground, an incredible illusion. Only the roots of these new trees in the pass were not growing down into the dirt. Instead, they were resting on the surface, and some were torn and ragged. Either the baterra were getting sloppy or ... “Those trees have been uprooted and placed there,” said Tuma. “They wanted us to see them and mistake them for our enemy. And that means -- ” Pain exploded in the center of Tuma’s back. He hit the ground, even as two baterra emerged from the rocks behind them -- or rather, the baterra had been the rocks behind them. They had run a double-bluff, focusing the attention of their prey on a fake ambush in front of them, while the true trap was behind them. They are growing more clever, thought Stronius. Here is hoping we live long enough to share that cheerful bit of news with Roxtus ... Silently, the baterra advanced. Stronius readied himself for battle. He and Tuma would die with honor, at least. There would be no “deals” struck with this enemy. He raised his war club and, with a guttural yell of rage, Stronius charged. Kapitel 9 Noch nicht übersetzt worden... Tuma opened his eyes. With a start, he realized he must have blacked out from his wound, leaving Stronius to face two deadly baterra alone. The worst had happened. Stronius was unconscious on the ground, not far away. His war club and Thornax launcher were nowhere to be seen. Tuma knew that he had little chance of stopping the baterra on his own, but he would have to try. He reached for his sword... but it was gone. So was his launcher. He was defenseless. Tuma struggled painfully to his feet. His back throbbed with pain. The baterra's attack had pierced his armor and damaged some of the organic tissue within. He could still fight, and if he had a weapon, he was sure he could take at least one baterra with him. As it was, all he could do was face his death like a true Skrall. "Come on, then," he shouted at the baterra. "Finish this!" The baterra made no move to advance. They seemed puzzled, if such a word could be applied to machines. "Sorry, Tuma. You're going to be disappointed." The Skrall leader whirled at the sound. It was Metus, unarmed, leaning against a rock as if he didn't have a care in the world. As the Skrall watched in surprise, Metus walked up the two baterra and regarded them like they were just annoyances. "Move along. Nothing to see here," he said to the two mechanical warriors. To Tuma's amazement, the baterra did just that. They turned and walked away! His first thought was a dark one: that Metus was truly in charge of the baterra and responsible for all the Skrall deaths they had caused, not to mention all the other warriors they had slain back in the Core War. Metus was smart enough to guess where Tuma's thoughts would be going. He turned to the Skrall with his arms out. "Now, Tuma, if I controlled them... If I had decimated your legions and your fortresses... why would I leave you alive to maybe put a dagger in my back? Use your brain. Remember what I told you.” Tuma charged forward, ignoring his pain, and backhanded Metus, knocking the Agori to the ground. "I have grown tired of your insolence. I need no weapon to end your life." "I just saved your life, yours and Stronius'," Metus spat. "A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed." More than ever, Tuma wanted to shut Metus' mouth for good. But he couldn't escape the truth the Agori had spoken. The baterra were in a perfect position to kill him and his elite warrior, but hadn't. Why? "You said you had a secret... a way to stop the baterra," Tuma said. "Is that what I saw here today?" Metus got to his feet. "Just about. You're not dead, are you? Yes, I know a secret, and it's not one any Skrall would ever figure out on his own." The Agori smiled. For a change, he was actually telling the truth. Long ago, in the closing days of the Core War, Metus had hitched a ride on a supply caravan heading to an Ice army outpost. Normally, he would have preferred to make his way on his own, but his ice axe had broken and was in for repair. He hadn't time to dig up a new weapon and didn't much like the thought of traveling through a war zone unarmed. The wagons were ambushed by a dozen baterra. The Ice warriors and other Agori put up a fight, but none of them survived the battle. Through it all, though, the baterra just ignored Metus. Even when he grabbed the reins of a wagon and made his escape, they didn't pursue. The question of why dogged him all the way to the outpost. When he arrived, he told the warriors there that he had been knocked unconscious early in the battle and must have rolled under a wagon where the attackers couldn't see him. They seemed to accept the explanation. Metus knew better, of course. There had been something different about him, something that led the baterra to spare his life. Once he realized that, the answer was blindingly obvious. I wasn't armed, he thought. These creatures are killing warriors on every side. Their definition of "warrior" is anyone who has a weapon. Now, here he was, years later, apparently the only being that had made this connection. The Skrall would never figure it out on their own, and even if they did, they would never want to do it – they would cut off their arms before they would lay their weapons down. When he saw Tuma and Stronius both unconscious, he had ditched his ice axe and rushed down, kicking their weapons well away from them. That brought the baterra up short, since their programming did not include attacking unarmed beings. "You owe me," said Metus. "I think it's time we discussed payment." "Our deal stands," Tuma growled. "Do not go too far, Agori." "Really? All right, then I can always bring the baterra back here. You can try negotiating with them. Or you can talk to me, like a... civilized warlord." Stronius was waking up. Metus decided he better wrap this conversation up fast. Stronius would snap him in half whether it was in the Skrall's best interest or not. "Listen, you're a great and powerful leader," the Agori said. "You're going to be the ruler of Bara Magna pretty soon, and with my help, you're going to wipe out the baterra. But just in case something should go wrong... if you were killed in battle, say... someone should be ready to step into your boots, don't you think?" "If a leader falls, an elite warrior takes over," Tuma replied, already not liking where this was going. Metus laughed. "Stronius? Please. The guy couldn't lead a Spikit to dinner. And I won't work with him, meaning the baterra carve your last legion to bits. No, I was thinking more of... me." Now it was Tuma's turn to howl with laughter. "You?? You are no Skrall, just a miserable traitor to his own kind. Perhaps I should hand you over to the Agori and leave you to their justice, Metus." Metus crossed his arms over his chest. When he spoke, his voice had none of its usual bluster. It was cold and flat. "Those are my terms. If you get killed or become unfit to lead, the legion answers to me. Otherwise, just kill me now, Tuma. My death will only come a little earlier than yours and that of the rest of your warriors." "They will never accept it," said Tuma. "They will never take orders from an Agori." Metus chuckled. "If you go down, things will be so desperate they would even take orders from a lummox like Stronius. Anyway, you let me worry about that. Do we have a deal?" "For now," Tuma said. "But once the baterra are defeated..." "I'm on my own," Metus finished for him. "I got it. Well, don't be concerned – all of this will be over soon, and nothing's going to happen to you, right? You're just humoring an Agori." "Yes," Tuma agreed. "Yes, it will all be over. Everything... and everyone... ends in time." Metus smiled. He quickly retrieved his ice axe, and then happily "discovered" where the Skrall weapons had fallen. It had been a good day. Perhaps Tuma really would conquer the villages and the baterra in time, but the Skrall leader was in a dangerous profession. There was always the potential for accidents. Of course, it might be wise to include Stronius in the "accident" as well, if at all possible. The thought was a very entertaining one, and it kept him amused all the way back to Roxtus. As for Tuma, his thoughts were his own. He would have to make a formal announcement to his legion, one they would have a hard time believing. But he would also give a whispered order to Stronius: if anything were to happen to him in battle, even a noble death at the hands of a Glatorian, the elite warrior was to immediately slay Metus. Yes, everything ends, Tuma said to himself. But some endings are more painful than others, my Agori friend. Pray you never learn just how painful. Tuma smiled and resolved to put the whole matter out of his mind for now. He had, after all, a world to win. Charaktere Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Einige Baterra Datei:Branar.png|Branar Datei:TumaComic.jpg|Tuma Datei:SkrallArmee.png|Einige Skrall Datei:CGi Skrall Stronius.png|Stronius Datei:Vorox.jpg|Einige Vorox Datei:MalumBild.jpg|Malum Datei:Metus.jpg|Metus Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Einige weibliche Skrall